The invention is in the field of bathroom fans of the type generally found in residential construction. These fans are generally mounted in the ceiling of the bathroom, and are provided in bathrooms in almost all new homes, in some states due to code requirements, and in other states because it is state-of-the-art building construction.
Some of these fans are actuated automatically when the light is turned on. Others are controlled by a separate switch. If they go on when the light is turned on, the users are deprived of the option of utilizing them separately, inasmuch as at times it may be desirable to have a light on in the bathroom without the fan going, and vice versa.
The arrangement in which the fan is separately switched suffers from another drawback, namely, the user may forget to turn the fan on when going into the bathroom, or he or she may forget to turn the fan off when leaving the bathroom, which wears the fan bearings out and consumes unnecessary energy.
There is a need, therefore, for a system which actuates the fan every time the toilet is flushed, inasmuch as when the toilet is used, the fan is virtually always needed to evacuate the unpleasant odors and fumes. It is also desirable that the system turn the fan back off again automatically when it is no longer needed.